


Задам себе вопрос о настоящем

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Author: janie_tangerine, Communication, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: AU от 7*17 "The Born-Again Identity". Кас не смог избавиться от Люцифера полностью. Дин готов сделать всё, чтобы ему помочь.This is a translation of the amazing piece "I ask myself about the present" by janie_tangerine.Это перевод чудесного фика "I ask myself about the present" janie_tangerine.





	Задам себе вопрос о настоящем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I ask myself about the present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415798) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Dear janie_tangerine,  
>  Thank you again for you kind permission to translate this wonderful text!
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! This piece is amazing!
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Это несложно, а автор порадуется!

_Господи, дай мне смирения принять вещи, которые я не могу изменить…_  
  
Хорошие новости заключаются в том, что постепенно Кас поправляется. (Он ангел и знал, что делает. Через три недели после того, как Дин с Сэмом оставили его в клинике, именно Кас поприветствовал Дина, когда тот ответил на звонок Мэг. Кас сказал, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть, но теперь ему лучше, и, приложив некоторые усилия, он может не обращать на Люцифера никакого внимания. Голос Дина был сиплым, когда он ответил: «Я рад это слышать».)   
  
Но есть и плохие новости: Люцифер всё ещё в разуме Каса. (Два месяца спустя, наконец избавившись от левиафанов, Сэм и Дин начали работать над решением этой проблемы. Они искали заклинания, тщательно изучили все копии книг Бобби, раскиданных по стране, и были готовы на всё, кроме заключения сделки с Кроули, но поиски оказались напрасными.)  
  
Дин отправляется в клинику, надеясь, что это его последний визит. Он едет туда на «Импале», поэтому чувствует себя немного увереннее. Они с Касом встречаются в палате последнего.   
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Я могу с ним справиться, — заявляет Кас. — Я не нуждаюсь во сне, и большинство трюков, которые Люцифер использовал, чтобы повлиять на Сэма, не подействуют на меня, если я ему не позволю. И… мне легче, когда я нахожусь рядом с другими людьми.  
  
— Как бы я желал, чтобы у нас была хоть какая-то зацепка. Но мы не смогли…  
  
— Дин, я никуда не спешу. Если мы найдём способ — отлично. А если нет, я сумею с этим жить. Это не самый худший вариант.  
  
Кас не упоминает, что худший вариант — остаться в клинике навсегда.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Дин. — Я подожду тебя снаружи. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я считаю, что тебе больше не в чем каяться, — он старается, чтобы голос не дрожал. Желание избежать откровенных разговоров велико, но Дин не собирается рисковать и вновь всё испортить. Неудачно подобранные, но искренние слова лучше, чем ничего, поэтому нежелание обсуждать какие-либо чувства идёт к черту.  
  
Кас улыбается уголком губ, и Дин жалеет о том, что не может принять происходящее с той же лёгкостью.  
  
 _…мужество изменить те, что могу…_  
  
Умение Каса скрывать тот факт, что он в какой-то конкретный момент видит перед собой дьявола, восхищает. Может быть, он видит его постоянно, но Дин не спрашивал его об этом и, возможно, никогда не спросит.  
  
Днём это почти незаметно. Время от времени Кас застывает и напрягается (один раз он даже пролил кофе на стол), иногда вздрагивает без причины, но в основном он выглядит, как человек, у которого была сложная неделя, и ему не удалось выспаться как следует. Однако когда они охотятся, Кас не опрашивает свидетелей скорее потому, что у него не хватает навыков общения с людьми, а не по какой-то другой причине. Днём ничего не происходит, и они делают вид, что всё нормально, насколько это возможно в их случае.  
  
Ночью всё обстоит иначе. Они всегда снимают номер с тремя кроватями. Хотя Касу не надо спать, глупо проводить все ночи, сидя на стуле. Кас не спит, но Дин иногда за ним наблюдает и знает, что он далеко не в порядке. Кас трясётся под одеялом, периодически Дина будят громкие вскрики, и он много раз видел, как Кас вцепляется пальцами в простыни, тяжело дыша, будто пытается удержать себя в одном положении. Иногда Дин слышит, как он целый час ворочается, прежде чем успокоиться, и в такие ночи Дин тоже не спит. Он чувствует себя ужасно, потому что Кас не заслужил таких мучений, и ненавидит тот факт, что ко всем хорошим событиям в их жизни прилагаются пункты договора, напечатанные мелким шрифтом.   
  
Сэм ничего об этом не знает: с тех пор, как Люцифер оставил его разум, он спит сном младенца. Дин считает, что это к лучшему. Последнее, что им троим нужно — чтобы Сэм терзался чувством вины. Ведь он единственный, кто не виноват в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Месяц спустя, когда Сэм принимает душ, Дин садится на кровать рядом с Касом и глядит на свои руки. Он не уверен, что сможет сказать это, если будет смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — без обиняков спрашивает он.  
  
Кас фыркает и качает головой.   
  
— Ты не должен страдать бессонницей из-за меня. Я говорил тебе: я справлюсь.  
  
— Да, но… это не… Кас, я знаю, что на самом деле всё намного хуже, чем ты пытаешься представить.  
  
— Дин, нет. Я понимаю, что всё это только мне кажется. Ночью становится хуже, потому что мне не на чем сосредоточиться. Но, как я уже говорил, я справлюсь.  
  
Дин не настаивает. В конце концов, ему нечего предложить.  
  
Но той ночью, пока Кас продолжает вздрагивать и бормотать что-то неразборчивое, причём не на английском языке, Дин обдумывает его слова: «Мне не на чем сосредоточиться».  
  
Сначала он отмахивается от пришедшей в голову идеи. Он не сможет это сделать. Просто нет. Это смешно, и отношения между ними всё ещё очень хрупкие, Дин не может подойти и…  
  
С левой стороны доносится всхлип, и он думает: «Да пошло оно всё».  
  
Дин встаёт, подходит к кровати Каса, приподнимает одеяло и забирается внутрь. А потом обнимает Каса за талию.  
  
Кас замирает и медленно поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Дин? — выдыхает он.  
  
— Да. Я тут подумал — ты сказал, что тебе не на чем сосредоточиться. Если я буду рядом, то, возможно, у тебя это получится, — Дин ненавидит, как неуверенно звучит его голос, но Кас кивает, и он чувствует себя уже не так глупо.  
  
— Да, это может сработать, — тихо произносит Кас, укладываясь обратно. Но напряжение не покидает его тело. Дин начинает рассеянно гладить Каса по спине, пока тот немного не расслабляется, а потом мягко и невесомо дотрагивается до его плеч и шеи. Кас вздыхает от удовольствия, когда он выписывает круги у него на загривке, и если внутренний голос и подсказывает Дину, что обычно он такого не делает, Дин велит ему замолчать.  
  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, обнимая Каса другой рукой и затаивая дыхание, когда тот придвигается ближе и устраивает подбородок у него на плече.  
  
— Намного, — шепчет Кас ему в шею. — Когда я сосредотачиваюсь на твоём сердцебиении, я перестаю слышать Люцифера.  
  
— Полагаю, ты проведёшь ночь, наблюдая за тем, как я сплю. Как в старые добрые и жуткие времена.  
  
Кас не смеётся, но Дин чувствует его улыбку, и пока этого достаточно.  
  
_… и мудрость, чтобы различить их._  
  
Сэм почти не удивляется тому, что они начинают снимать номера с двумя кроватями, и хотя он предлагает брать два отдельных номера, Дин всегда отказывается. Ему не нужно оставаться с Касом наедине, он просто помогает ему, и это всего лишь компромисс.  
  
Но Дин знает, что обманывает себя.  
  
Слова про помощь — не совсем правда. Он делает это не только для того, чтобы поддержать Каса или потому, что это единственная вещь, которая действительно помогает.  
  
Просто… Дин не в состоянии поступить иначе. Он уже несколько раз подводил Каса и не может допустить, чтобы это повторилось. Он обязан быть реалистом. Есть вещи, которые Дин может и должен изменить, и есть те, о которых лучше не задумываться.  
  
Однако после трёх недель сна в одной кровати Дин не уверен, что сумеет делать это и дальше.  
  
Всё меняется в одну из ночей, когда Дин ложится рядом с Касом, но тот не расслабляется даже после того, как Дин прижимает его к себе и кладёт одну руку ему на живот.   
  
Через десять минут Дин сдаётся.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Всё в порядке. Спи.  
  
— Чушь. Рассказывай.  
  
— Ничего не происходит, честное слово.  
  
— Кас, мне напомнить, что случилось в последний раз, когда ты сказал, что всё в порядке, и солгал?  
  
Кас невольно вздрагивает, и Дин вздыхает. Ему не хотелось бы вызывать у Каса такую реакцию, но если существует хотя бы призрачная возможность, что он может помочь, сдаваться не следует.  
  
— Ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
  
— Испытай меня.  
  
— Это пустяки. Люцифер пытается меня достать, но не больше, чем обычно.  
  
— А вот теперь ты врёшь и не краснеешь, Кас. Расскажи мне. И если я не могу ничего сделать, чёрт с ним. Но если могу… я хочу это знать.  
  
Кас поворачивается к нему, несколько мгновений пристально на него смотрит, ощутимо вздрагивает, а затем закрывает глаза, наклоняется вперёд…, и, чёрт возьми, они целуются, точнее, Кас целует Дина ровно одну секунду. Потом он отодвигается и переводит взгляд на матрас, словно он — самая интересная вещь в целом свете.  
  
Дин понятия не имеет, что делать, и замирает в растерянности. Но через минуту вновь обретает дар речи.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Я хотел выяснить, ошибается Люцифер или нет.  
  
— Ага, теперь всё стало кристально ясно. И как, он ошибается?  
  
— Я ещё не знаю, — еле слышно произносит Кас.  
  
— Хорошо. Что произошло бы, если бы Люцифер ошибся?  
  
— Ты бы поцеловал меня в ответ, — Дин никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Каса звучал так тихо или так печально. И, судя по выражению лица, Кас ждёт, что он его ударит.  
  
Что ж, размышляет Дин, если он сейчас отвернётся, поддавшись панике, то будет идиотом. Раньше он сомневался, не знал наверняка, но теперь он не может отступить. Вероятно, Дину стоит хоть раз довериться инстинкту и не думать о том, что всё может закончиться плохо.  
  
Он придвигается ближе и целует Каса.  
  
Кас на мгновение замирает, а потом нерешительно размыкает губы и дрожащими пальцами касается щеки Дина, облегченно вздыхая, когда тот обводит языком его нижнюю губу. Другой рукой он хватает Дина за плечо, то, где раньше был отпечаток ладони. Ногти впиваются в кожу, и это больно. Но Дин не замечает боли. Он поднимает руку и начинает гладить Каса по волосам. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Кас издаёт негромкий довольный стон, и Дин улыбается, накрывая его щёку ладонью.  
  
— Этого достаточно? — шепчет он, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Каса. Их губы всё ещё находятся на расстоянии поцелуя.  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы Люцифер заткнулся к чёртовой матери, — отвечает Кас, и Дин не в силах сдержать рвущийся из горла смех.  
  
— Приятно знать, что ты можешь ругаться, когда у тебя появляется такое желание.  
  
— Учитывая ваши с Люцифером манеры, мне пришлось этому научиться, — бормочет Кас и прижимается к нему, дотрагиваясь до его шеи кончиками пальцев. — Так что… ты действительно…  
  
— Кас? Почему бы тебе не последовать собственному совету?  
  
Дин опять целует Каса, больше полагаясь на действия, чем на слова, которые, к тому же, он не в состоянии сказать кому-либо. Кас тает в его объятиях, горячо и покорно отвечая на поцелуй, и впервые за долгое время Дин думает, что, возможно, с ними всё будет в порядке, несмотря на условия с мелким шрифтом.


End file.
